NCIS
by Featherfur
Summary: NCIS still solves crimes just with my oc Jordan who has been there since two years before Kate. Let's see what happens won't we. Rated T for scenes not aproppiate for young viewers


Hey this is my first fanfic what's so ever so pls don't be to mean Tell me what you think "I dunno about you but you make it so obvious that you like McGee, Abby," said Jordan to Ziva and Abby members of NCIS along with Tony, McGee, and Gibbs. They were at Jordan's house it was huge and smelled of her enchiladas. Abby was in her usual goth outfit the forensic scientist had come over along with Ziva, the trained assassin who was dressed in a green tank top and black shorts, for girls' night out. Jordan was as talented as Ziva only more lithe and sly from sneaking around as a child, ( and she was a field agent / forensic specialist for NCIS it just depended on what was needed of her) and dressed in a blue spagehtii strap shirt and bright orange shorts. " I know Abs it's kinda weird he hasn't realized it yet," said Ziva " I know,right, boys can be so stupid sometimes. Hey Ziva how about you and Tony as a couple," remarked Abby. " Are you kidding me they would kill each other, you might as well set me and Tony up." grinned Jordan. " I want some one like McGee smart, handsome, sweet, and going to be there for me" muttered Jordan. " Aw, ain't that cute," giggled Abby. Ziva and Jordan glared at here. 'If Gibbs is a silver haired fox, then Jordan is a tawny furred jaguar and Ziva a black haired wolf' thought Abby. "For your information I actually liked a boy and thought he was cute,funny,and nice."Jordan said slightly angry before turning pink Both gasped in shock, Jordan had never like-liked any one. So, what was his name," asked Ziva slowly. "Ardgsv vbfgbghn" Jordan mumbled out too low to hear. "what," asked both girls. "His name was Austin Norwood.I liked since 8th grade." Jordan said blushing. "Wow that is amazing, well tomorrow we can find Jordan's lost love" said Abby "No! We can't he's never actually liked me let's just watch some tv okay?" Jordan said almost pleadingly. Abby and Ziva look at each other 'she must be serious' thought both of them. "okay but you are at least going to see him and have a soda" said Ziva quickly. "Fine,let's just watch TV alright." said Jordan annoyed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well,do you have picture of him?" asked Ziva, the girls were at jordan's desk as Tony walked in. "so Jordan finally found someone who would put up with her I'm so sorry for the guy,"DiNozzo remarked smirking before dodging the pencil thrown at him. "Shut up, last time I checked no-one will put up with you either," Jordan said hotly blushing. "Oh so it's serious you actually like him. Well he'll have to not know you very well or he would run away," replied Tony dodging a mug coming at him. "Actually he's here in this building right now... Hey Austin" she called as a boy stepped out of the elevator and waved to her. The boy had black short cropped hair, slightly less prominent cheeks,tan skin, hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some blue jeans with a black leather belt. The man said " hey Jordan haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been, Deseray hasn't had any one to gossip with any more." before giving a one armed hug and smiling to the group. The team simply stared at him no-one hugged Jordan but Abby and Gibbs. Jordan just laughed and said " keepin' your butt safe from criminals. And I talked to Deseray couple nights ago" Austin just smirked and looked at the remaining team. " and they are" "oh Austin this is Tony DiNozzo biggest idiot, Ziva David and and that's McGee,guys this is Austin Norwood" she replied as McGee walked out of the elevator. " Oh so this is Austin well it's nice to meet you I'm McGee"said McGee walking up and introducing himself. The group snapped out of their stupor and introduced themselves. Everyone was talking when they heard a yell. " will someone get this damn dog out of the elevator" Jordan looked over and saw Gibbs her boss holding a large dog that looked like a wolf by it's collar " oh gods sorry Gibbs I don't know how he got out" Jordan stammered as he let go of the dog with a sigh and watched it run and jump onto his chair. " I guess leroy likes your chair boss" said Tony as Jordan said " and you know the almighty Gibbs" mockingly bowing to him like every morning. Jordan turned to Tony and threatened to set Leroy on him if he didn't shut up. Leroy growled to emphasize her point. " we got a dead sailor so you got to take your dog home" Gibbs said tersley " Kay but I got to do some work first so..." Replied Jordan perplexed " oh I can do it I have to pick up shanna so I'll go that way anyways" austin said quickly Jordan looked skeptical but said okay but said not to blow up any thing he just said " now why would I do that" before leaving with the dog. Jordan just smirked and went with Abby down to the lab where she would work the case. 


End file.
